1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a system, and computer program product for managing data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system, and computer program product for speculative recovery using storage snapshot in a clustered database.
2. Description of the Related Art
High availability is a system design that ensures a predetermined level of operational performance during a given period. Architectures for high availability of databases typically have two objectives—protecting the data from storage hardware failures or catastrophic events, and reducing downtime of the database. A clustered architecture is a high availability architecture where multiple servers communicate with each other via shared network paths and cooperate to provide a service.
In a clustered database, computing nodes in a cluster communicate with each other and cooperate to serve a database. The clustered database architecture monitors database operation and performances and performs recovery steps if the database is affected by an error in a clustered node.
An enterprise scale database typically has built-in high availability infrastructure. General disaster recovery infrastructure that is available on server nodes and data storage platforms, such as local or geographic data replication or a high availability clustering, can also be used to implement high availability for a database. The term “disaster recovery” is generally used for fallover between geographically distant sites. For a fallover within a cluster where the nodes are in geographic proximity, such as on the same campus, the term “takeover” is more commonly used for the recovery operation.